


绅士的乘骑方式

by IronBlueEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butt Plugs, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP/黄色废料, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, 中文翻译, 嗨爪垃圾趴, 性挫折, 打屁股, 肛塞, 过度刺激
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBlueEyes/pseuds/IronBlueEyes
Summary: 士兵在战斗中永远是一件艺术品，一件大师的杰作，线条永远凌厉精准，但现在却是一团凌乱的笔触。几乎令人怜悯：他倾尽一切想要表现良好。朗姆洛当然不会让他遂愿。





	绅士的乘骑方式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is the Way the Gentlemen Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235597) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 

> 十分感谢Lauralot太太授权我翻译这篇文。  
我个人不喜欢看hurting barnes的文，但这篇文实在是戳中我的恶趣味点，在此向大家谢罪。

朗姆洛插入肛塞时，队里每名特工都已经跟士兵来了一轮，但他的身体仍无法轻松接纳那根东西，红肿的穴口紧裹着玩具底座。当然，如果朗姆洛明智一些，就该让士兵站起来，擦掉顺着大腿往下淌的精液。如果皮尔斯发现这件事，会让朗姆洛吃不了兜着走。也许，为了以儆效尤，会让资产当着全队人的面鸡奸朗姆洛也说不定。所以说，把士兵清洁干净才是明智之举。

但那还有什么乐趣？

朗姆洛用手指抚摸着士兵大腿，但他没有任何反应，九头蛇的宠物实在训练有素。士兵大腿上有几块肛塞插入前滴落的精液，朗姆洛擦掉后，将弄脏的手指放在士兵视线里。“看看你，真是一团糟，”朗姆洛在他耳边低语道。士兵的脸涨得通红，但朗姆洛知道这是源于羞耻而不是性奋，他就那样躺在那里，被晾在一边，没人理会他两腿之间半硬的性器。

朗姆洛在士兵面罩上擦掉手指上的精液，然后用另一只手拍了一下肛塞底座。士兵的臀部倾斜夹紧，性器在不断抽动，隔着面罩都能听到他的喘息。朗姆洛勾起嘴角将士兵裤子一把拉上去，布料摩擦到他疼痛的勃起，士兵喉咙里发出一声低吟，朗姆洛大笑起来。

“站起来，”朗姆洛命令道，“到车上去”。

士兵慢慢站起来，但很平稳，令人钦佩，但同时有点扫兴。只有他的眼睛跟外表背道而驰，夹杂着迷惑、期盼和渴望，暗示着身体内部燃烧的需求。

“我不会把它拿出来。”朗姆洛轻敲着士兵面罩上脏污的精液。“我可不信你能不流出来。”他放下手，用手掌摩擦着士兵隆起的裆部，在士兵不住喘息时说道“嘘嘘，别再弄得一团糟了”，然后头也不回地朝外面走去。

纯属巧合，到任务地点最近的那条路恰好是最崎岖的一条路。

这辆车的减震器早就该换了，车辆一路颠簸，而每一次颠簸都会撞击地面，基本上坐直都很困难。但士兵静静坐着，眼睛大睁，眼里蒙着一层雾气。他没有坐立不安。他的头发已经被汗水浸湿，每次呼吸都在颤抖，双手紧抓着大腿上的布料，但他坐着一动不动。看着他的生理欲望和训练结果相互交战，简直太可爱了。

士兵下车解决目标时，朗姆洛可不能用“可爱”这个词形容他了。士兵在战斗中永远是一件艺术品，一件大师的杰作，线条永远凌厉精准，但现在却是一团凌乱的笔触。他的杀伤力和效率并没有下降，但战斗方式意外残忍——即使对他这样一台杀戮机器——动作中加入了不必要的踢踹和冲撞。面罩真是太碍事了，朗姆洛太想看看面罩后面那两片完美的嘴唇了，看看它们是不是在扭曲抽动，不断吐出哽咽的呻吟。

士兵杀死目标后，臀部对着空气扭动了一下。只有一次。他的身体在颤抖，浸满汗水，很明显想要更多，但他服从一切命令，而朗姆洛命令他不要弄得一团糟。几乎令人怜悯：他倾尽一切想要表现良好。

朗姆洛当然不会让他遂愿。

士兵小心而僵硬地回到货车里，朗姆洛用手掌狠狠拍了一下他屁股，脸上笑容绽放，漫不经心地说道“干得好，士兵”。

士兵没有跌倒，准确来说。他蜷缩着身体跪在地上，几乎在抽搐，大腿紧缩，右手指甲紧扣着金属地板。他的呼吸急促而绝望，泪水顺着脸颊滚落。太美了。士兵的呻吟仿佛濒死一般，但他还在竭力让自己镇定，这就没趣了。

真遗憾这不是一根震动肛塞。朗姆洛想象着等士兵挣扎着恢复自控后，打开震动开关。下一次。

“你还好吧，士兵？”朗姆洛柔声问道，他根本收不住笑容，士兵没有回答。也许眼前他已经忘了如何说话。

就这样让他跪在地板上，命令司机按原路开回去，直到士兵求饶，这种玩法已经足够诱人。但是朗姆洛突然灵机一动，将手插入士兵头发，对方因这突如其来的触碰而剧烈颤抖，朗姆洛啧啧一声。“你不会不听话，是吧？不会不守规矩。”

士兵尝试回答，但最后只发出模糊不清、气喘吁吁的呢喃。

“站起来，”朗姆洛命令道，士兵动作缓慢，但没有迟疑。他一站起来，朗姆洛就将手抵在他紧绷的裤裆，当然士兵湿透了。他还没射，硬得发痛，性器在不断渗出前液，濡湿了内裤。士兵急切地迎向触碰，朗姆洛收回手，士兵眼里又流出了挫败的眼泪。

“你有什么要为自己辩解的吗？”朗姆洛问道。士兵浑身透着羞耻和渴望，啜泣声透过面罩渗出来。朗姆洛摇摇头，假装厌恶。“坐下。”

他等士兵已经蹲伏到地板上才纠正他。“不，这里。”朗姆洛指着自己的膝盖。“不能让你离开我视线，对吧？”

士兵带着颤抖的呻吟坐到朗姆洛腿上，将臀部尽量向后靠近朗姆洛胯部，很可能是希冀着稍微减轻这一路的煎熬。朗姆洛咯咯一笑，两手抓住士兵腰部，开始将他往前推。从士兵无法抑制的窒息般的呜咽来看，肛塞顶到了他的前列腺。朗姆洛拍打着他的大腿，示意他安静下来，然后继续往前推，直到士兵的臀部正好抵在他膝盖上，双腿被迫大张在两侧。

他们在沉默中度过了三十秒，然后朗姆洛开始弹动膝盖。

士兵几乎尖叫起来，只因朗姆洛的手还抓着他腰侧，外加他受过的训练，才没有立即弹跳起来。他的身体不由自主地向后仰，胸口起伏，再次呜咽起来。欲望战胜了编程，士兵在朗姆洛膝头浑身扭动，剧烈喘息，双唇间滑出一串“求你了求你了_求你了_”的绝望呢喃。

“规矩点，”鲁姆洛告诫道。他双手滑向士兵胯部，抑制住他的蠕动，更用力地将他压向自己弹动的膝盖上。士兵在哀嚎，乞求，近乎歇斯底里。他倾尽所有毅力想要听话，但这一切也只足以坚持十秒。

士兵大腿紧紧夹住朗姆洛的腿，尽管朗姆洛按着他胯部，他一次一次推动着臀部。他双手紧抓膝盖，双肩向前缩紧，头往后仰，脸上闪烁着泪光，面罩后面混杂着断断续续的抽泣和粗重起伏的呼吸声。他整个身体都在颤抖，先是因为释放的快感，然后是余韵的冲击。

朗姆洛叹了口气，将手放在士兵裤裆，揉捏着那块湿透的布料，无视士兵的畏缩。“我怎么跟你说的？”他抓住士兵头发，迫使他面向自己。“你知道不听话会有什么后果。站起来。”

即使拥有超级士兵的耐力，朗姆洛仍惊讶于士兵能站起来，挺直身体。当然他不会表现出惊讶。他快速将士兵的裤子褪下去，故意摩擦着他刚射精的性器。士兵呜咽着，高潮过后的身体异常敏感。朗姆洛抓住他，让他屁股朝上趴在自己大腿上。

“我要给你点教训，”朗姆洛说道，用手上下抚摸着士兵后背。“你每发出一次声音，就会多挨一记打。如果你把我身上弄脏，那更会有你好果子吃。一。”

他的手直接拍在肛塞底座上，士兵不住哀鸣。他刚软下去的性器又开始抵着朗姆洛大腿抽搐。“二。”

今天将是美妙的一天。


End file.
